The Journey To The Center Of Us
by ali.zurawski
Summary: The InuYasha gang sees a strong miasma . Kagome gets kidnapped . InuYasha loses it . What will the others do before it is too late ? Will they even make it ?( I promise the story is a lot better , I suck at summaries ! )
1. Naraku

"I sense many jewel shards this way!" Kagome yelled pointing to the west . The group looked above their heads . Miasma was spreading in the sky . There is only one person who has such a strong miasma . Naraku.

InuYasha flung Kagome on his back and zoomed west . Sure enough , Naraku was standing there ; smirking widely . Everyone tensed. InuYasha put Kagome behind him. Kilala growled and grew to her full form . InuYasha flexed his claws . Sango slung her boomerang over her shoulder . Miroku had a hand his beads . Kagome drew a arrow back . Shippo hid behind a bush .

" Very nice for all of you to come and to die by my hands so soon . I'm glad you came to me ; I didn't feel like looking for trash . " Naraku said with venom in his voice.

Kagome shivered . It's been so long since the last time they encountered Naraku .

" InuYasha , haven't you ran off to Kikyou ? " Naraku said , smiling evily.

" Why you ... " InuYasha sprung at Naraku .

Naraku shot a tentacle out at InuYasha . Kagome shot a arrow out before the tentacle could reach out to InuYasha . Naraku glared at Kagome .

" That little wench ... " Mumbled Naraku .

Naraku wrapped his tentacle around Kagome very tightly . Kagome squeaked .

" InuYasha ! " Kagome screamed .

Naraku pulled Kagome closer . Kagome tried pulling away but , Naraku squeezed her tighter until her breath was litterally squeezed out of her lungs .

" Inu ...Ya...Sh...A...h..he.. .me...Ple...as...e... " Kagome chocked out before passing out .

_**Authors Notes :**_

_**Disclaimer : The anime/Magna of InuYasha!**_

_**Thank you for reading this ! This is my very first fanfiction! Please review even if it says " Good. " At least something! (: Thanks again , bye! **_


	2. Naraku Flee's

InuYasha chopped Naraku's tentacle off that was squeezing Kagome to death. Kagome was still unconscious. Kagome was falling but InuYasha caught her, bridal style.

Kagome was breathing shallow, but still alive.

"Don't bring Kagome into this! She didn't do anything to you! "InuYasha yelled at Naraku.

"That is where you are wrong. If she didn't come to this world, I've would of already killed you and took Kikyo for my own. "Replied Naraku. "She stepped in my way. Now I have an obstacle to overcome. But not for long… "Naraku stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

InuYasha clutched Kagome closer to him.

"I let you down again Kagome, I'm sorry. I will become stronger to protect you from that monster." InuYasha said with sorrow. "I'm going Kaede's hut." With that , he dashed to Kaede's.

_**Author's Note's:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**_

_**Sorry it's short! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**_


	3. Keade's Hut

Through the forest of green trees was a blur of red and green; InuYasha and Kagome. While InuYasha was darting to Kaede's village, Kagome was woken up by the movement.

"Inu...Yasha? Is that you..? Where are we? Where is Sango and… Miroku..?" Kagome asked faintly.

"Kagome, are you alright? We are heading to Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku are coming." InuYasha replied. His ears drooped down.

"Hey… What's wrong with your ears?" Kagome reached up to tug on his ears but ended up tugging on his hair.

"What did you do that for?!"InuYasha yelped.

"Oops!" Kagome giggled behind the back of her hand.

Within a matter of minutes Kagome fell back into unconsciousness. Her breathing slowed and she felt limp in his arms. After 15 minutes, they arrived at Kaede's village.

"InuYasha! How have ye been! It's been- Oh my. What happened to ye child?" Asked Kaede.

"We crossed passed with Naraku. He attacked us. This happened." He said referring to Kagome.

"Oh my… Settle her on this mat over there in the corner. I will get some herbs." With that, Kaede walked outside.

InuYasha put her down gradually; trying not to wake the young girl.

InuYasha leaned against the wall in a sitting position and held a hand on his sword.

He leaned his head against the wall. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

_**Author's Note's:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**_

_**My friend, rainbowrandom, helped me out a bunch on this chapter, so go and check her fanfiction out!**_


	4. Where is Kagome?

I am starting to do POV's now because it is driving me nuts! Just a fyi!

*InuYasha POV*

Very loud gasps we heard outside of the hut.

"InuYasha!" A familiar angry voice called.

Kagome rolled over and moaned.

Not wanting the voice to wake up Kagome I rushed silently outside.

"Oh hey San—"My voice was cut off by her voice.

"We have been flying around for the past day! We have gone in circles! Why didn't you come back and get us?! Argggh!" Exclaimed Sango.

"My dear Sango, We mustn't wake the others." Said Miroku, while stroking Sango's rear end. This ended with a red hand print on his face.

"So worth it." Mumbled Miroku.

"Ye children, Young Kagome is trying to sleep. Keep it down and hushhh." Said Kaede. She pointed to the soundless sleeping Kagome who twisted and turned in her mat.

Throughout the day we gathered herbs for Kagome and helped around the village; mainly me.

"Ugh, why must humans be weak?" I complained while helped an elder women across the bridge.

"Help! Help! My grandpa has fallen and can't get up!" Yelled a young boy.

"Who did this? Was it a demon?!" I questioned.

"Help me! I have fallen over and can't get back up!" Shouted an old man's voice.

"Let me get this straight… You, an old man, fell and can't get up? No demons what so ever?" I Questioned the fallen man.

"Yes!Yes!" Cried the old man."Please help me up!"

I groaned. I slung the old man over my shoulder. I felt something wet on my shoulder._ What the?_ I whipped my head around to see the old man biting my shoulder. Blood dripped down my arm.

Miroku appeared out of nowhere and kicked the old man in the gut. The old man fell to the ground with a grunt. Sango exploded from the trees of green and started shouting,

"Kagome is missing! She isn't in the hut! Kagome is missing, InuYasha! She's gone with no trace!"

_WHAT?!_

The old man started to chuckle and turn into an adult.

"You've fell straight into my trap…"Said the now, adult.

Author's Note's:

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! But I do own a laptop,bed,and a orange!

Thanks for reading! Please review even if it is just "Good job." At least write something! (: Until next time! Check out rainbowrandom and somethingpink1 !


	5. Traveling To Save Kagome

*InuYasha POV*

_Damn it._

I slammed my fists into a tree; knocking it down.

_I let Kagome get taken away, AGAIN! I'm not strong enough to keep her safe from everything that harms her._

_I'm not strong enough. I let her out of my sight, that stupid wench!_

_I'm not strong enough._

_I'm sorry Kagome._

I ran back to the village.

"Get up, we got to save Kagome. We got to move, and fast." I stated. I picked up Shippo and put him on my shoulder. He was still sleeping soundlessly.

_Something could have happened to Kagome! We need to hurry._

Miroku woke Sango up; by rubbing her rear end.

_SLAP!_

"PERVERTTTT!" Screamed Sango.

"Oh, my dear Sango, -" Miroku's voice was cut off by hers.

"Don't give me that! Just shut up! "Screamed Sango.

Miroku quieted down after that.

"If you guys don't quit jabbering, I'm gonna leave you behind. "I said coldly.

We walked until dusk. Still no signs of Kagome. It drove me insane. We had to stop at dusk because Shessmaru crossed our path.

"Why do I not smell the priestess? Or even see her?" Mocked Shessmaru. I clenched my fists.

"We don't have time to play games with you today, Sorry." I replied harshly. I stepped around him but he grabbed my shoulder ad through me in the air with no effort.

"No one walks away from a lord." Shessmaru stated.

I landed on my feet, a little off guard.

"Then I will be the first one to walk away from the "Lord Trash"." With that, me and the group moved pass him once again. This time he flung out poison. Everyone jumped out of the way. Shippo hid behind a bush.

Shessmaru whipped his whip at InuYasha. He knocked my sword out of my hand.

_Crap! My sword!_

I watched my sword soar through the air above our heads in slow motion and land 40 feet from me. I could feel my demon transforming.

"InuYasha!" Sango cried out.

"InuYasha control yourself!" Miroku yelled.

"Come back to us!" Shippo shouted.

I had transform and it was too late. I couldn't be stopped.

I snarled my fangs and flexed my claws. I swiped my claw against Shessmaru face; just leaving a tiny scratch before he moved out of the way. I kept charging at my older brother for hours until one yell made me stop,

"InuYasha! Don't you want to save Kagome? Grab your sword and transform! The quicker you grab the sword the quicker Kagome is safer!" Yelled out Miroku.

_Kagome? Who…Is…Kagome…?Who…?_

Flashbacks started.

"_Sit boy!"_

"_InuYasha, I like the way you are, stay a half demon, for me."_

"_InuYasha!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Where were you?! I was so worried!"_

"_Please stay with me."_

"_You're alright. I'm glad."_

"_Sit boy!"_

_Kagome…Where is…Kagome…?KAGOME!_

"_Kagome…Kago…me…Kagome…"I mumbled , my brain still numb. _I stumbled to my sword. I was almost there until someone snatched it right underneath my nose. I growled. Shessmaru.

"Remember, I am here to take your sword, not to help a half breed with a long lost pathetic human." Shessmaru said.

I growled deeply. I needed to get to Kagome and quick!

I jumped into the air and yelled .

"Iron reaver soul steeler!" I swiped my hand in motion towards my older brother. His wrist dropped to the ground, still hanging onto the Tessaiga. I yanked his wrist off of my sword and started to transform into my half breed.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo! Ride on Kilala! Follow me ! I smell her!" With that, I dashed into the endless green forest.


	6. Kagome and Naraku

*Kagome*

_At first I woke up in the hut. Then all of a sudden, I had a hand over my mouth and someone whispers in my ear,_

"If you make a sound, I will slit your throat."

I froze. I didn't dare to make any movement. That person knocked me out cold. The next thing I know, I am in a hideout. I can't open my eyes; there is something tied around them. But, I could feel a strong miasma.

"My my, aren't you a beauty. You're prettier up close." Says a familiar cold, deep voice. He breathed down my neck.

I feel something lick my cheek. A shiver runs down my spine.

"I've waited to do this forever." Says the mysterious person.

The person took a something sharp out and slowly dug in into my stomach; making be squeal and squirm in pain. I have never been in so much pain. I kept on coughing harshly up blood.

"Who are you?*Gasping for air*Why are you doing this … to me?" I asked hoarsely. It stung just to breathe. I could feel blood pouring out of me. I know that if I get saved, I will need medical attention, and fast.

The person chuckled.

"You think I would just let you know, _Kagome." _

The way he said my name; I knew who it was. _Naraku._

I shivered.

I tried moving my hands and feet but they were tied, tightly.

_InuYasha…InuYasha… I will try to fight my hardest for you…Because…I'm not done loving you._

I could feel myself losing conscious.

"_NO!" I screamed in my head. I have to stay strong until InuYasha gets here! Stay awake... Stay awake…Stay awake…Don't let Naraku think you are weak!_

Blood poured more and more out of me by the second.

"Will you stay alive before the others come and save you? _If_ they save you…" Naraku's footsteps become softer as he left her.

I couldn't help myself; a few tears slid down my cheek. Then more came down after another after another. Now it was just a river coming from my eyes.

"InuYasha… Please save me…" I mumbled into the silence.

I lost too much blood; I passed out.


	7. Poisoned

*InuYasha*

I had a good whiff of Kagome's scent. Also, something else I did not want to think about…Her blood. Lots of it.

_Kagome stay alive. Wait for me. I'll save you._

Behind me was Miroku and Sango were riding on Kilala.

I quicken my pace. After a few minutes of running I slammed on my heels to keep myself from slamming into Naraku who appeared out of the shadows.

"What do yo-*Sniff* WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE KAGOME'S BLOOD?!" I shouted at the man standing in front of me; smirking.

The dirty man chuckled and said, "Just wait and see…"

With that, miasma poured out of him like an ocean.

Kilala shark down to her small tiny size and started mewing loudly. Sango and Miroku were hacking like there was no tomorrow.

I covered my nose with arm.

After 10 minutes of breathing in toxic air, Sango passed out with Kilala.

"Miroku! Take Sango and Kilala to a nearby village! It's about 2 miles from here!" I yelled to the Monk.

"InuYasha, what abo—"Miroku started but InuYasha screamed at him,

"GO! You will only get in my way!"

With that, Miroku carried Sango and Kilala to the village.

When the Miasma finally cleared, Naraku was nowhere to be found.

"Figures!" InuYasha snarled. I punched a tree nearby which was intoxicated from the Miasma. I thought it would help me find Kagome quicker. But it didn't.

"Damn it all." I mumbled. I was so out of it that I fell to my knees into the grass.

_No! I need to find Kagome before it is too late! Get up! I am stronger then this!_

Slowly but surely, InuYasha rose up to the ground. Choking and hacking, he started to run toward Kagome's scent of blood.

* * *

**Author's Note's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, sadly. But, I do own cookies!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to post! I've been so hung up with schoolwork! I will try to post as many as I can over the weekends!**


	8. Saved by InuYasha

*Kagome POV*

As I woke up, I tried to rub my eyes. But failed enormously; a blind fold covered my eyes. Where am I?

*Chuckle*"Glad you have come along..." Said a gravelly voice.

I moaned. Right; Naraku kidnapped me…I groaned louder. And he wants me to scream in pain. Oh, Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Why me? What do you –"I was silenced by Naraku's hand over my mouth.

"Hush, wench." Naraku moved his hand to her thigh.[Naraku doesn't have his tentacles flowing around.]

Kagome squirmed under his touch. This only made Naraku more excited. He placed a firm kiss on my lips. I punched him square in his nose. The blind fold had a tiny hole near my eye. I watched in horror as his eyes grew with fire while blood trickled down to his shirt.

"Why you…" Grab my neck by his tentacle. He slammed me against the wall; my feet hanging in the air a few inches. The sounds that filled the room were Kagome's gasping for air and Naraku's huffing form anger.

Naraku cut off the blind fold and inched his hand up my skirt. I tried to slap him but he held my down with such force he made my shoulder bleed. I thrashed with all my might to only to reopen my wound. Naraku smirked. He pulled a bottle of green out. I sniffed the air. Poison. He rubbed it into my opened wound. I winced but I didn't scream when it started to burn my insides. I don't want him to see me weak. I try to knock his hand away but his sneaky tentacles grab my hand. The poison didn't burn anymore, rather it felt like it was eating away my stomach. Around my wound it had foam around it. Hot tears slid down my face. Naraku wiped away my tears. I shuddered under his touch. He reased his grip around my neck; I gulped air into my lungs.

"Are you afraid, priestess?" Naraku honeyed into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. I rolled my eyes; trying not to have fear take over.

"That has to be the stupidest question I have ever heard!" I shouted at him. The poison burned my wound even more. I tried to clutch my wound; his tentacles wrapped around my wrist tighten. His eyes shone with excitement.

"Aren't you a little feisty today?" Naraku replied amused.

"You are truly disgusting. You aren't even considered a creature. "I snarled at him. Naraku snaked his hand around my waist. I struggled against his touch.

"Let go! InuYasha is going to -" I was silenced by his lips.

_InuYasha!InuYasha!Help!_

He jammed his tentacle into my wound to keep me from squirming. I felt my body go limp. I was falling to the ground to hear someone tearing down the wall and screaming,

"Kagome! What did you do to her Naraku?!"

_Inu...Yasha… _

I fell to the ground with a loud thud.


	9. Encounter With Naraku Again

*InuYasha P.O.V*

I watched Kagome fall to the ground .

"Kagome!" I yell. I use my demon speed to catch her before she hits the ground.

Kagome doesn't flitch at all. I feel something warm and sticky.

I gasp. Kagome's blood was pouring out like a river. She needs medical attention NOW.

"Naraku! I will kill you!" I screamed at the man. He only smirked.

"Oh ?" Naraku asked innocently.

I can feel my angry build up inside me. I set Kagome against a tree and lung at Naraku. I pull my sword out of its sheath. Right before I also cut Naraku, an arrow that is surrounded by pink soars past me ear. It nicked Naraku's cheek.

"So the wench hasn't died yet? Hmm , I shall change that next time . . ." He goes into the woods.

"Come back here you coward!" I yell at Naraku.

I hear someone drop to the ground. She's on her knees breathings heavy. She drops her bow and arrow to have her hands keep her up. Kagome!

I rush towards her.

"Kagome! We are going to Kaede's village. You're going to be okay." I say it with confidence.

"InuYasha . . . It hurts." Kagome mumbles. She started to cough harshly. Blood poured down her chin. She quickly wipes it away.

"Hush wench." I pick up Kagome bridal style and run as faster than a cheetah to Kaede's village.

By the time I reach Kaede's village it is now night time and Kagome has pass out from the lack of blood. Her face is white as a sheet of paper.

I burst into Kaede's hut.

"Old hag!" I yell out. Kaede walks into the hut with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"How is y-. Oh my. What happened here?" Kaede says.

It turns out the three of them were well enough to travel to Kaede.

I tell her the whole story while we collect herbs. Sango, Miroku and Shippo watch over Kagome. When Kaede and I walk in, Kagome is trying to sit up.

"Lay back down." I order Kagome.


	10. I'm alive

*Kagome's P.O.V*  
My eyes flutter open. A wave of pain hits instantly. I groan. I try sitting up but a voice stops me.  
"Kagome lay down." I turn my head to the voice. InuYasha and Kaede walk in with some herbs. Sango,Miroku,and Shippo are at my side. My eyes start to water. I was rescued. I'm alive.  
"Oi,what's wrong?! Do you hurt?!" InuYasha is at my other side In A flash. This time, I push myself up with a grunt. Tears are rushing down my face. I look into InuYashas eyes.  
"Oh InuYasha! Inuyasha!" I hug InuYasha around the neck.  
"I didn't think I was going to see you again!" I cried harder. InuYasha just put his arms around me and put his head on mine.  
Miroku,Sango,Shippo and Kaede went outside to give us privacy.  
" Hush. Your okay. Your with us. "InuYasha hugged me tighter.  
I just nodded my head. I sighed and released Inuyasha. He wiped my tears. I squeezed his hand.  
"Thanks Inuyasha."  
"Keh."  
He squeezed back.


End file.
